


My Whole World

by SperaStella



Series: Karaoke Song AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereydaily2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Poe Dameron doesn’t know how he ever managed to live without Rey Andor. The last four weeks have been nothing short of perfection. No more “pretending” to be her boyfriend. No more keeping his feelings bottled up inside. And definitely no more only kissing on the cheek.On the one month anniversary since making their relationship official, Poe plans to make a few more memories.#damereydaily2020
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Karaoke Song AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	My Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel / continuation of my one-shot [I don't want to miss a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120264). This fic can be read separately, but I recommend reading that fic first as more of the back-story will make sense. 
> 
> This is just fluff. Tooth-rotting fluff and I'm not going to apologize for it. :)
> 
> _Most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling, the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I’m with you._

**_6:30pm_ **

“Where is Poe?” asks Rose. 

Rey sighs. “He had to work late.” It’s been one month since they “officially” began dating but she can’t imagine her life without him now. He promised her a special night to once he finished at work...whenever that was. Finn somehow managed to drag her out to karaoke night at Chewie’s bar to pass the time. She checks her phone again for the fifth time in the last two minutes. Still no word from Poe.

**_7:00pm_ **

Despite a spirited rendition of _Don't Stop Believin'_ by one of the bar’s regulars, Rey can’t help but be a bit disappointed. Where is Poe? Yes, he is committed to his job at Rebel Technologies, but there is no way he would let his job come between them. 

**_7:15pm_ **

“I’m going to get more drinks,” announces Finn as he slides out of the booth and disappears into the crowd. Rey finds this odd because all their drinks are already half full. Maybe he is trying to drown out her worrying with alcohol?

**_7:30pm_ **

Rey pulls out her phone to check for messages from Poe when it is taken out of her hand. “Leave that alone Peanut, come with me!” says Finn as he grabs her hand and begins to drag her towards the karaoke stage. 

“No Finn,” laughs Rey. “Please no.” She is terrible at karaoke and is definitely not in the mood. As Finn guides her through the crowd though, they come to a single chair set out directly in front of the stage and he nudges her to sit down. “Finn, what is going on?” she asks with a confused look on her face. She turns to watch him run off back to their booth. “Just wait Peanut,” he yells winking back to her. 

Over the speakers one of the bartenders' announce, “Next we have a special performance from one of our favorite patrons…”

“Thank you,” responds a voice Rey would recognize anywhere. 

She spins around in the chair (because really why is she still sitting in this chair?) to see none other than Poe Dameron on stage! 

He’s wearing a grey button down with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and dark blue jeans and _damn_ if he doesn’t look _fine_ tonight.

“As you all know, I’m somewhat of a regular here.” Poe says into the microphone. “But over the past few weeks, I’ve had the privilege to be with the most amazing person in the world. Sunshine...” he laughs. 

And then it finally hits her. _Oh no..._

“Sunshine you are everything to me,” declares Poe with a smile on his face as if he were stating a universal fact of nature. ”I don’t think I truly knew what living was until I met you. And now being with you these past few weeks, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling, the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Rey is starting to choke up, laughing and fighting back tears because she knows what’s coming next. _Dammit. Why does he have to do this?_ Music begins to play in the background and the smile on his face only grows wider. He knows she ~~hates~~ loves it. 

“Please Poe...” Rey says with a smile of her own she can’t control even if she wanted to because dammit Poe Dameron does things to her she never thought any man would be capable of doing. (And she loves him all the more for it too.)

“This is still for you Sunshine.” he says with a wink. Two seconds later he begins singing...

“ _How does a stranger walk into my life / And change what I thought it meant to be alive…”_

At least he’s not singing 80s/90s rock Rey thinks still fighting back tears. He’s dancing now as he sings because of course Poe Dameron has a dance number planned to go along with this ridiculously amazing routine. 

_“...You could be gone / Just a decision I could've got wrong / But now you're the one for me, always...Better than anything I coulda foreseen, so tell me...”_

Rey is starting to lose it now, tears streaming down her face as out of nowhere someone drops a bouquet of Primrose in her lap. _How the hell did he manage this?_ Poe laughs at her reaction and points to her for the big chorus…

_“How does a stranger walk into my life / And change what I thought it meant to be alive / It's crazy how you went from being just some girl /_ **_To being my whole world_ ** _...”_

As he sings the last verse of the chorus, Poe spins around with his arms fully extended and _God damn_ if that isn’t the cutest thing this crazy, ridiculous, handsome man has ever done.

**_“To being my whole world…ooh…”_ **

When Poe finally finishes singing a minute later, he hops directly off the stage to where Rey is sitting not even bothering to take the stairs. She stumbles forward trying to stand on her feet and of course Poe holds out his hands to steady her. He’s smiling at her with his perfect brown eyes as sweat drips down his forehead from his dark curls. She’s no better though and a mess in her own right. Her face hurts from smiling and laughing so much and her eyes sting (in a good way) from the tears. 

Inching ever closer into his embrace, Rey says the only thing she thinks she is physically capable of saying right now. 

“I love you.”

Poe grins, pulling her up against his him without a care in the world that _everyone_ in the bar is watching and howling at them.

“I know.”

Their lips meet and Rey Andor is pretty sure their night has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. <3
> 
> The song Poe sings to Rey is [Some Girl by Andy Grammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBmxglH0iG8).  
> Primrose signifies “I can’t live without you” or “our love is eternal”.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song and this fic will probably make more sense. I heard that song the other day and just knew I had to write this. :)


End file.
